As I am
by IsaBones
Summary: Rachel precisa de um amigo para lhe consolar e Finn estava lá para isso...


Rachel se sentia frágil depois do que Jesse havia feito. Ele havia a usado e depois a humilhado em público. E tudo aquilo para quê? Para levar o Vocal Adrenaline para a **vitória** nas regionais.

Ela não se sentia tão mal assim há algum tempo. Achava que havia encontrado alguém que a amasse de verdade, alguém que cuidaria dela. Nunca, jamais, esperava aquela reação de Jesse. E se sentia patética por essa idéia nunca passar pela sua mente. 'Como pude ser tão idiota? Afinal, ele é o inimigo e eu deveria estar atenta a isso'. Ela pensava consigo mesma, vagando os corredores do McKinley, enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Já fazia dias desde que esses fatos haviam ocorrido, mas cada vez que ela os relembrava, doía muito. Ela precisava de um amigo, alguém para conversar. Então, lembrou-se de Finn. Já fazia algum tempo que não acontecia nada entre os dois, mas ele também fazia parte do Glee Club, sua segunda família.

Rachel se lembrou que haveria um novo **jogo de basquete** contra uma escola local naquela noite. Já sabia onde iria encontrá-lo.

A partida se encerrou. A vitória foi do McKinley, por três pontos de diferença no placar. Os garotos do time comemoravam no meio da quadra com as cheeleaders e, pela primeira vez em dias, Rachel sorriu com vontade.

Finn avistou a amiga no banco mais baixo da arquibancada e caminhou até ela.

-Hey, Rach. Que bom que você apareceu! – Ele abraçou a colega.

-Foi um grande jogo, Finn! Parabéns pela vitória! – Ela fechou os olhos e apertou o abraço. E se separaram logo em seguida.

Apesar do sorriso de Rachel, Finn percebeu a tristeza que se escondia por trás dele.

-O que houve? Você não me parece legal...

-Na verdade... – Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Eu vim até aqui porque precisava conversar.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos. Não esperava algo assim de Rachel. Na verdade, ele não esperava nada parecido vindo dela.

-Já sei, foi uma péssima idéia! – Ela se virou, e caminhou de braços cruzados em direção á saída. Demorou alguns segundos para Finn recobrar os sentidos, mas não foi tempo o suficiente para Rachel alcançar a porta. Então, ele correu atrás dela.

-Rachel, espera! – Finn gritou.

Ela se virou.

-Se você puder esperar eu trocar de roupa, a gente pode conversar... – Ele abaixou o tom de voz.

Ela assentiu e caminhou com ele em direção ao vestuário.

Rachel esperava sentada em um banco do lado de fora do vestuário, até que Finn saiu.

-Pronta para ir? – Ele pergunta, oferecendo a mão a ela, para que se levantasse.

-Ok. – Ela sorriu.

A quadra já estava vazia quando eles passaram por ela. Finalmente, saíram do colégio. Finn com as mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta do McKinley e Rachel caminhando ao seu lado.

-Aonde vamos?- Rachel perguntou.

-Em um lugar especial para mim. – Finn sorriu.

Eles caminharam cerca de vinte minutos, até que se encontraram em um antigo playgroud. Havia balanços, escorregadores, uma caixa de areia e alguns outros brinquedos.

-Rachel Berry, te apresento meu lugar especial. Diante da expressão confusa da amiga, ele explicou. – Eu vinha aqui com a minha mãe quando era criança...

-Eu passava tanto tempo na aula de dança e canto que não costumava ir a muitos parques. Mas eu os adorava.

Os dois riram.

-O meu preferido era o balanço. – Rachel apontou.

-Então vamos para lá. – Finn a guiou até o brinquedo. Rachel se sentou em um dos balanços e ele se sentou em outro ao lado dela.

-O que houve, Rachel? – Finn perguntou, enquanto os dois se balançavam levemente.

-Aquela cena com Jesse... Ainda me machuca. Muito. – Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto dela.

-Ei, não precisa ficar assim! – Ele ficou sem jeito ao ver que ela continuava chorando. Agora com mais intensidade. – O que eu estou querendo dizer é que...

Finn se levantou e secou as lágrimas da garota.

-**Não deixe ninguém fazer você se sentir inferior sem o seu consentimento**...

Ela ficou surpresa ao ouvir o amigo pronunciar essa frase. Isso não fazia o tipo dele, chagava a ser estranho e espantoso. Então, reagiu.

-Eleanor Roosevelt disse isso. – Ela observou.

-Isso. E é uma das poucas coisas que eu sei, mas uma das muitas que aprendi com você, Rach. – Ele pegou em suas mãos. – O Jesse é um idiota. Você é muito superior a ele e sabe disso. Pode doer muito hoje, mas tenha certeza que eu estou aqui para ajudar a isso acabar para sempre. Juntos nós podemos tudo, ok?

-Ok. Obrigada, Finn. – Rachel abraçou o garoto e sorriu. Com certeza, ela se sentia melhor agora.

-Quando precisar... – Ele sorriu de volta. E se sentou de volta no Balanço.

Finn se lembrou de uma **música lenta**, antiga, que sua mãe gostava muito e sentiu vontade de cantá-la. Sabia que nela havia palavras que Rachel gostaria de ouvir. E que expressaria tudo o que sentia naquele momento. Então fechou os olhos e começou a cantar. A princípio, bem baixinho e depois foi aumentando o tom até que ficasse normal.

_-__Ben, the two of us need look no more. We both found what we were looking for. With a friend to call my own, I'll never be alone. And you, my friend will see, You've got a friend in me..._ – Ele cantava tímido, enquanto a colega o ouvia com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Rachel se lembrou da música, que também conhecia, e cantou junto com o amigo.

_-Ben, youre always running here and there. You feel you're not wanted anywhere. If you ever look behind, and don't like what you find, there's something you should know: You've got a place to go..._

Assim, os dois continuaram cantando, enquanto as horas se passaram. Naquela noite, Rachel teve certeza de uma coisa: eles podiam não ser melhores que todos, mas juntos, não deixariam ninguém fazer com que ninguém os desvalorizasse, pois sua amizade valia muito.


End file.
